The Song Of My Soul
by Glenn Rentholen
Summary: Matt's gone through life in full control of himself, his father taught him to hate woman, though this new girl is different, does she know this song? Why can't he think straight around her? Does he dare chance it all infront of the school?


DISCLAIMER: I don't own Digimon or any of the characters and in reading this out loud (or at all) you have now waived the right to sue me for copyright infringement.  
  
Song of the soul  
  
Matt walked down the same hallway of high school he always had, he liked school cause there he was in control. Not like at home where his father was always telling what to do and how everything he did was never good enough. Matt had closed himself off from feelings, if his father didn't love him he refused to love anyone. Matt waved and winked at the girls that passed by him. He was the most popular guy in school and he liked it that way. He had his own band in which he played guitar, all the girls thought he was the best looking guy around and all the guys wanted to be his friend. Matt was in complete control of his life, well he had been till a few weeks ago when a girl named Mimi had been transfered into his school. he didn't know why but whenever she was around he just couldn't get anything right! Also he couldn't think straight, she made him feel so weird. Matt then saw her over talking to Tai, Matt became furious! Why was she talking to Tai when she could talk to him? He was obviously better looking than him so why did she want to talk to him! Matt then shook his head, he controled himself! Not his emotions, Matt forced himself to be calm then walked over to Tai and Mimi.  
  
Mimi had originally wanted to ask Tai what the homework had been in last class, but in the end she was being forced to answer a lot of questions about Sora. She knew Tai liked her, and that Sora liked Tai but both had made her promise not to tell the other how they felt. She just finished telling Tai everything Sora had said about him that day, minus all the times she said how much she liked him, and how cute she said he was. Now she was trying to remember what she had originally wanted to ask him when she noticed Matt walking up to them, her breath caught, she like most other girls liked Matt, but she was different. Most of the other girls had fallen for his looks but she was different, she had fallen for his soul. She heard his band play the first day she had arrived at an assembly, Matt had done a solo, she at first didn't think anything of him, then he started to play, she could feel his every note played from his guitar, it made her want to sing. It had taken every ounce of her will power not to. "Hi, hi Matt," she stammered.  
  
"H-hi," he replied, he had now totally lost his train of thought at the sound of her beautiful voice.  
  
"Thanks Mimi," Tai said before they got lost in their own little world, "remember you promised not to tell," he reminded her again as he did after every conversation they had, Mimi had a bit of a big mouth, but she also always kept her promises, so Tai wasn't worried.  
  
Matt's anger returned for one uncontrolable second where if Tai had even shoke hands with Mimi Matt probably would have killed him. But he didn't do anything, he simply left, left him with the most beautiful, caring person who Matt, what? Matt was being a fool, his dad always taught him, "never bother with wemon Matt all they ever do is hurt you." At first Matt tried to ignore his dad when he talked like that, but after hearing everyday of your life it starts to sink in. Matt couldn't think of a reason of being where he was, "hey Mimi, umm," Matt needed a way out, FAST!,"what did you think of my band? You know when we played that day you arrived," he didn't usually ask people's opinions on his band, because he didn't care what they thought, but he needed a way out and this was the best he had.  
  
"Band?" Mimi had totally tuned out Matt's band and listened to him and him alone when he was up on stage, as far as she could remember he had been the only one up there.  
  
Matt was pissed! She didn't even remember them playing! After he so generiously offered his band to play in front of the school welcoming her to the school! Matt was about to turn around and walk away when Mimi spoke again.  
  
"Oh," she said finally realizing what he meant, "you mean when you were up on stange playing your guitar? Sorry it's just you played so well I forgot about those other guys up there with you," Mimi admitted blushing slightly.  
  
Matt was speechless, she had been concentrating on him? Why? He was worthless, that's what his father always told him. Also that his guitar playing wasn't that good, the only reason he was the one playing guitar was because no one else wanted to. Matt felt his insides twisting, but it wasn't painful at all, actually he kind of liked it. There was an odd tingle inside his chest, he knew the feeling, but only as a memory, he had no clue what it meant. Matt was sacred now, "I, I got to go now, umm, bye." Matt then quickly beat a hasty retreat and for the rest of the day he avoided Mimi till he got home where his mind was filled with her. He hadn't spoken to anyone that day, he didn't go to the band practice! What was this girl doing to him? What is he feeling? Is it love? He's never felt love before, not since his mother and little brother left. Matt went to his room, buried his head in his pillow and covered his head with his hands trying to get her out of his head. He felt his soul, something he had long ago hid behind a wall of coldness, he felt it breaking through crying out for Mimi. Matt then felt something he hadn't felt in years, tears, tears were flowing down his cheeks, all of Matt's defences were destroyed. Matt cried till he heard his father enter the apartment, Matt couldn't stop crying, Mimi had freed him and now this man was going to trap him again. Matt knew his father, he'd tell him to just forget her and move on with his life, why shouldn't he? After all he's only just met Mimi a few weeks ago, she'd probably just break his heart just his father always told him woman did.   
  
NO!!  
  
Mimi was different! And he'd prove it to himself! She said she liked the way he played well he was going to play a song he had in his heart, if she could sing the words to his heart then he'd open up to her, if she didn't he'd resigh himself to his fate and listen to his father. Matt picked up his guitar and began to play, the song he played was the song of his soul. He didn't know the words but he knew the tune though. Matt played till his father shouted for him to stop. Matt then made supper for the both of them, did the dishes and went to bed, sacred cause he knew what he was going to do tomorrow was to put his very heart and soul on the line, just for one person. Was this the stupidity of love his father would speak of so hatedly? Matt liked it.  
  
********************************NEXT DAY*********************************************************  
  
Matt was talking to the principle. The princple was much taller than anyone in the school, he was at least seven feet tall! He was black man with gentle eyes, he was the most liked princple country! Which was odd cause when you broke the rules this guy had you doing so much work it added at least ten pounds of muscle to your body. Though you always had fun doing it cause this guy just doesn't make you do the work he makes you work to do the work! One time Matt had gotten in trouble he made Matt scrub the floors, what he didn't tell Matt was that the floors had recently been over polished and he made Matt work in his socks. It took Matt an hour just to get one hallway done! Matt was now completely out of control of himself, he had originally had planned to lie to the guy but instead he told him everything including everything about his father! Matt had also dropped his idea of doing it today, he was hoping for it to be just him and Mimi, but to get it do today he'd have to do it in the hallway.   
  
"Tomorrow, in an assembly," The big man told Matt slowly in a deep voice.   
  
"WHAT!!!!!!" Matt shouted, he then shut his eyes to fight back the new barrage of tears which seemed to come from no where, "assembly? But I just want it to be us," Matt explained.  
  
"Tomorrow in an assembly or not at all," he told the distraught young man in a calm voice, he knew this Matt boy and if he was to fix all the damage caused by his father he'd have to do something drastic.  
  
At this point Matt would usually say, "fine! I don't care!" And storm out, but this time he found himself nodding in agreement as tears flowed from his eyes. Matt then turned to the door, he fetched his guitar from the floor and left as slung it over his shoulder.  
  
The big man watched as the confused boy left his office, he then picked up the phone and called child services, there was a few strings that must be pulled today if Matt was to be ready for tomorrow, "hello Jane, it's Greg, it's about the Ishda boy, I have confirmation and I need him to be at his mothers tonight," he then went about explaining everything to the woman on the other end. After he was done he called Matt back to his office and sent him home, when asked why Greg simply told him, "to get ready for tomorrow." Matt shrugged at the answer and did as he was told.  
  
When Matt got to his dad's appartment the door was open and was filled with police, his dad was in his favorite chair, hand cuffed. Matt walked into the appartment and put on the cold expression that used to come easily, but now it was an effort just to put it there let alone hold it. As he walked in a woman approached him.  
  
"Matt Ishda?" The woman asked when their eyes met, she could see the same pain in his eyes that Greg had discribed, it pulled at her heart.  
  
"Yes," it took everything for Matt to keep his voice calm.  
  
"Time to go home," she said with a smile.  
  
"This is my home," Matt replied curtly.  
  
"You tell that woman boy," his father said from the chair he sat in.   
  
Matt heard his fathers voice and his soul screamed to be heard once more, "this isn't my home" Matt said quietly to himself, "this was my prison! And now I'm free so shut-up you bastard!" Matt shouted at his father stunning him into silence, "where is my home? Some foster home?" Matt's emotions were now in control again as he spoke sarcastically to the woman.  
  
The woman smiled, she had been waiting to say this, "no, it's with your mother and brother."  
  
Matt's kness turned weak and Matt fought to stay upright, "T-T.K.," Matt loved his little brother and now he could live with him! Matt repeated his little brothers name again and again, his little brother. T.K. had been the only person Matt would show his true self to, now he got to be himself all the time cause he could be with his little brother all the time! Matt ran to his room to get ready, then stopped, he didn't want anything his father had give him! the only things that were truly Matt's were his clothes and his guitar, so that's all he took.   
  
There was a knock at the door and Mrs.Ishda rushed to get it hoping they had finally arrived with Matt, she hadn't told T.K. yet, she wanted it to be a surprise. She stopped in front of the door and took three deep breaths then opened the door, "hello," she said politly.  
  
"MOM," Matt cried as he leapt into the arms of the woman who should have raised him. He stood there as his mother cried into his hair, he then pulled away and raced into the house calling for T.K. the pair hugged and laughed each other. After a few seconds it became a tickle fight.   
  
Mrs.Ishda watched the pair as they tickled each other, a smile crossed her face. She then taked with the child services officer and then she got Matt settled into his new room. The talked into the night till Matt brought up the assembly the next day and she tried to talk him out of it.  
  
"No mom I must do this, I've never felt this way before," Matt said silencing her complaints.  
  
"But you've only known her for a few weeks Matt," she had to make him see you can't just fall in love with someone you've only just met! "And besides embarassing yourself infront of the intire school isn't that a little drastic?"  
  
Matt shook his head, he'd been wondering why the principle had allowed the assembly, now it made sense. If anyone askedthey'd be able to simply say it was just a concert, "don't worry mom if anyone asks they'll simply think it was an assembly." Matt then got to his feet, T.K. had fallen asleep leaning on Matt's shoulder so when he got up T.K. fell over and woke up, Matt picked him up and carried him to his room, and played his harmonica which he still carried around all the time till he fell asleep again then he went to bed himself.   
  
Mrs.Ishda watched Matt till he was asleep, she had waited so long to get her son back. She went to her room and got ready for bed, but before that she prayed for Matt and what he was going to do tomorrow. She then curled up under the covers.  
  
NEXT DAY (Matt's band is playing songs right now and he is ready to play his song.)  
  
Matt's band finished playing another song and Matt walked up to the mike, he had practiced his speech over a hundred times in his mind before he got to school, but once again his emotions took over and the speech was forgotten, "The next song I play is called The Song Of My Soul," he announed when everyone was quiet, "to you out there who holds my heart please sing the words out loud, and, and sing them true from your heart and soul, don't hold back, don't stop cause of fear, please I need to know that you're the one my soul searchs for." Matt began to turn away from the mike so he could get his guitar, but something jabbed him from his pocket, he reached down and pulled out his harmonica. Matt smiled to himself, of all his possions this he prized most of all, it was the first gift he got from his little brother that he had bought with his own money, Matt turned to the mike and put the little instrument to his lips, and he played, a sound as beatiful as this had never been heard. The intire gym went silent waiting for someone to sing, many girls felt a small stirring in their hearts, but they knew they weren't the one so they kept silent.  
  
Mimi heard the music, it flowed through her, it became a part of her very soul, she could feel Matt's heart beat as one with hers. With tears of joying flowing from her eyes she stood and sang with everything she had. Her words joined with the tune and intertwined becoming one and the same as if they were never seperate. She wanted to run to Matt to hug him, to kiss him, to be as close as possible! But the music held her where she was, together they played and sung a song that touched the intire school. When the song ended Mimi and Matt just stared at each other, no words or acts could express what they knew or felt at that moment, they felt as one, one heart, one soul. They knew that forever more they'd be together and they would always love each other.  
  
Matt couldn't believe how this one girl's arrival had so completed him, he still hardly knew her! But no matter what he did he knew he'd never be able to leave her, she knew the words to the song of his soul.  
  
THE END   
  
(Author's notes) this was my first Matt&Mimi fic so be gentle. 


End file.
